George Cheney Immigrant Ancestors
George Cheney (1771-1829) - father of the Cheney Brothers Father of Ward Cheney Brothers (and others) - John Cheney Immigrant (George Cheney (1771-1829) Electa Woodbridge (1760-1853) - wife of George Cheney Great, Great Grandparents of George Cheney Cheney / Holmes Line * Noyes/Cutting also shows up twice on the Elias Cheney Immigrant Ancestors list. * See also Horace Greeley Immigrant Ancestors for Mary Young Cheney. # John Cheney (1605-1666) - ( GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney) - English Immigrant - See John Cheney List of Famous Descendants. # Martha Parrot (1608-1684) - ( GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, MParrot) - English Immigrant to New England. # Nicholas Noyes (1614-1701) - ( GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, HNoyes, NNoyes) - English Immigrant to New England # Mary Cutting (1622-1721) - ( GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, HNoyes, MCutting) - English Immigrant to New England # Stephen Holmes (1557-1590) = # Elizabeth Richardson (1560-) # Robert Madden (1571-) # Eliza Maria (1575-) Long / Elmer Family Line # Joseph Long (1590-) # Elizabeth Sampson (1590-) # William Lane (1580-1654) # GGGP 12: Agnes Lane # Edward Elmer (1575-1636) # Elizabeth Ayers (1573-) # Ralph Partridge (1579-1658) # Patience Bathurst (1588-) Olcott / Foote Family Line For Olcott Family See also Horace Greeley Immigrant Ancestors # Thomas Olcott (1613-1654) - ( GCheney, MOlcott, NOlcott, TOlcott4, TOlcott3, TOlcott2) - English Immigrant to America - Listed on Hartford Founders Monument. See also Thomas Olcott List of Famous Descendants. # Abigail Porter (1615-1693) - ( GCheney, MOlcott, NOlcott, TOlcott4, TOlcott3, APorter) - English Immigrant to America # John Cullick (1620-1662) # Joan Phipps (1611-) # Nathaniel Foote (1619-1655) # Elizabeth Smith (1627-1668) # Thomas Bliss (1584-1649) # Margaret Lawrence (1595-1681) Pitkin / Ashby Family Line # William Pitkin (1608-1641) # Elizabeth Hastings (1612-1641) # Ozeas Goodwin (1569-1627) # Mary Woodward (1607-1683) # GGGP 29 : Ashby # GGGP 30 : Ashby # GGGP 31 # GGGP 32 Great, Great Grandparents of Electra Woodbridge Woodbridge / Russell Family Line # John Woodbridge (1613-1695) # Mercy Dudley (1621-1691) # John Nathaniel Ward (1606-1693) # Alice Edwards (1625-1679) # Richard Russell (1596-1677) # Maud Pitt (1592-1652) # Samuel Wyllys (1632-1709) # Ruth Haynes Olmstead / Marsh Family Line # Nicholas Olmstead (1612-1684) # Sarah Loomis (1617-1667) # Richard Butler (1600-1684) # Elizabeth Bigelow (1614-1691) - Sister/Aunt of Immigrant John Bigelow # John Marsh (1618-1688) # Anne Webster (1621-1662) # Richard Lyman (1618-1662) # Hepzibah Ford (1625-1683) Hills / Olmstead Fmaily Line # William Hills (1608-1683) # Phyllis Lyman (1611-1648) # Samuel Hale (1615-1693) # Mary Smith (1624-1712) # Nicholas Olmstead (1612-1684) # Sarah Loomis (1617-1667) # Richard Butler (1600-1684) # Elizabeth Bigelow (1614-1691) - Sister/Aunt of Immigrant John Bigelow Hills / Pikin Family Line # William Hills (1608-1683) - same as above. # Phyllis Lyman (1611-1648) # Samuel Hale (1615-1693) # Mary Smith (1624-1712) # William Pitkin (1635-1694) - See above # Hannah Goodwin (1633-1724) # GGGP : Mr Hosmer # GGGP : MS Hosmer Famous Descendants * Russell Cheney (1881-1945) - ( RCheney, KCheney, CCheney, GCheney) - Famous American Painter - great-grandson * Ward Cheney & Brothers - famous sons/grandsons of George Cheney * Howell Cheney - Cheney Family Silk Dynasty - GGS of George Cheney Category:Ahnentafels